1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat for an automobile, and more particluarly to a rear seat of "take-down" type wherein the seat cushion portion and the seat back portion are easily dismantled from their practically set positions for increasing a luggage space of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles for commercial use or the like (such as a station wagon or van), a so-called "foldable seat" is usually employed as a rear seat for obtaining enlarged luggage space when the vehicle is used as a luggage carrying car. In fact, upon requirement of the enlarged luggage space, the seat back portion of the rear seat is folded forward and put on the seat cushion portion of the seat. With this, the space above the folded seat can be used as an additional or extra luggage space. However, as will be seen as the description proceeds, some of the conventional foldable rear seats have some drawbacks due to the inherent constructions thereof and thus limit the automotive field where they are practically used.